This invention relates to an automatic rhythm playing apparatus, which automatically produces rhythm according to stored rhythm pattern data.
In a prior art automatic rhythm playing apparatus, rhythm sounds such as rock, disco, waltz, etc. are provided. A rhythm pattern suited for a content of melody performance is selected for automatic rhythm play by operating a rhythm select switch.
For example, a rhythm play of rock or disco is done with a pattern where musical tones of percussion musical instruments such as high conga, high hat, bass drum, claves and cymbals are sounded in a predetermined order. However, with the prior art automatic rhythm playing apparatus only a single percussion instrument combination pattern is provided for each of rhythms such as rock and disco. Therefore, the rhythm play is rather monotonous, so that it has been impossible to produce rich expression of the rhythm play.